Season 42 (2011-2012)
."]] with The King and Queen of Diamonds.]] and Carmelo Anthony.]] with Rosita and Elmo.]] "]] "]] "]] Sesame Street's 42nd season began production on February 8, 2011Evans, Annie. Sesame Family Robinson. Back to the Studio!. March 21, 2011. and wrapped May 20, 2011, with other inserts taped following that date. Half the street stories for season 43 were shot during this time as well.Stephanie D'Abruzzo official site Episodes premiered on September 26, 2011. Season overview The season continues to focus on the STEM curriculum; encouraging children to think critically about science, technology, engineering and math. The curriculum helps children develop a better understanding of how things work, and builds stronger cognitive reasoning, critical thinking and problem solving skills. One episode this season, written by Annie Evans, is titled "BubbleFest" and stars Telly, Abby and Elmo.Evans, Annie. Sesame Family Robinson. ''Back to the Studio!. March 21, 2011. Ernie and Bert are featured in an episode in which they search for a place to spend the night when their apartment becomes flooded. At one point, they stay at Gordon and Susan's and some sheep dance into the scene.Tough Pigs: Live from Sesame Street, Part 1: Childhood Icons and Dancing Sheep Another episode celebrating Hispanic Heritage Month features Gina and Rosita teaching Latino culture to Marco.Season 42 Press Release A new "tune-in" segment, "Murray's Science Experiments", has Murray Monster ask a scientific question and sets up an experiment to find the best answer to his question. With help from Ovejita and some kids, Murray observes, investigates and discovers the answers to his questions. New segments of ''Super Grover 2.0@welcomemattv on Twitterhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fEL9Azxb3M and Abby's Flying Fairy School return from last season. What's the Word on the Street and The Word of the Day also return with 26 new words. The season featured many new guest appearances. Grover appeared in a segment with Amar'e Stoudemire and Carmelo Anthony of the NY Knicks.@amareisreal on Twitter, @amareisreal on Twitter, @sesamestreet on Twitter Other celebrities appearing in the 42nd season include: Craig Ferguson@craigyferg on Twitter, Jesse Tyler Ferguson@jessetyler on Twitter, Sofia Vergara"Modern Family" Actress Sofia Vergara Visits Sesame Street, and Joel McHale@joelmchale on Twitter. In season 42, there are guests from The Daily Show . Broadway-star Sutton Foster appears in a new song, "Lever Lover."OK Go filmed an insert, performing a song about mixing colors.OK Go and the Muppets: Best Callabo Ever? Parodies Among the spoofs this season are "Heaviest Catch" (parody of the TV show Deadliest Catch), "Ate My Red Two" (spoof of Elvis Costello's "(The Angles Wanna Wear My) Red Shoes"), "Measure, Yeah, Measure" (parody of Justin Bieber's "Never Say Never"), "G" (parody of the TV show Glee) and "SpiderMonster the Musical" (spoof of Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark). Episodes 44 Episodes (4257-4300) *Episode 4257 -- Failure to Launch *Episode 4258 -- Rocco's Boat *Episode 4259 -- The Bubblefest *Episode 4260 -- Observe, Record, Annoy *Episode 4261 -- The Shape-O-Bots *Episode 4262 -- The Latinization of Marco *Episode 4263 -- Humpty Dumpty's Big Break *Episode 4264 -- Goodbye Pacifier *Episode 4265 -- The Good Birds Club *Episode 4266 -- The Big Bad Wolf Huffs and Puffs Slimey *Episode 4267 -- Baby Bear's New Doll *Episode 4268 -- Elmo and the Butterfly *Episode 4269 -- Siblings *Episode 4270 -- Letter "R" Mystery *Episode 4271 -- Cast Iron Cooks *Episode 4272 -- Getting Centered *Episode 4273 -- A Prince of a Frog *Episode 4274 -- Elmozilla *Episode 4275 -- Super Maria *Episode 4276 -- The Flood *Episode 4277 -- Falling Leaves *Episode 4278 -- That's All Our Senses Club *Episode 4279 -- What's In Big Bird's Nest *Episode 4280 -- Rhyming Block *Episode 4281 -- Furry Potter *Episode 4282 -- Elmo Wants to Have a Ball *Episode 4283 -- The Cowmonster Pair (repeat) *Episode 4284 -- Abby's Tricycle (repeat) *Episode 4285 -- Mary Mary Quite Contrary makes a garden (repeat) *Episode 4286 -- Abby turns Chris and Baby Bear into bees (repeat) *Episode 4287 -- The Rainbow Show (repeat) *Episode 4288 -- Stinky's Annual Birthday Flower (repeat) *Episode 4289 -- Wild Nature Survivor Guy visits Sesame Street (repeat) *Episode 4290 -- Tribute to Number Seven (repeat) *Episode 4291 -- The Prince and the Penguin (repeat) *Episode 4292 -- Abby gets the Sparkle Speckle Fairy Freckles (repeat) *Episode 4293 -- Chris and Elmo go camping (repeat) *Episode 4294 -- Amphibian Show (repeat) *Episode 4295 -- Big Bird considers moving (repeat) *Episode 4296 -- Inspected By 4 (repeat) *Episode 4297 -- Jack's big jump (repeat) *Episode 4298 -- Wing in a Sling (repeat) *Episode 4299 -- Squirmadega Car Race (repeat) *Episode 4300 -- Jack Grows His Own Beanstalk (repeat) Characters :Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Zoe, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Grover, Baby Bear, Curly Bear, Telly, Oscar the Grouch, Ernie, Bert, Prairie Dawn Murray Monster, Ovejita, Count von Count, Mr. Johnson, Two-Headed Monster, Stinky the Stinkweed, Little Bo Peep, Slimey, Horatio the Elephant, Keith Heartburn, The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Sheep, Mr. Yak, Cast * Maria: Sonia Manzano * Alan: Alan Muraoka * Gordon: Roscoe Orman * Gina: Alison Bartlett * Luis: Emilio Delgado * Bob: Bob McGrath * Susan: Loretta Long * Gabi: Desiree Casado * Chris: Chris Knowings * Leela: Nitya Vidyasagar * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar Muppets™ Of Sesame Street :Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Rickey Boyd, Fran Brill, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Peter Linz, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Paul McGinnis, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest starsSesame Workshop Press Release * Sara Sweetman appears in "Murray's Science Experiments" segments. Credits * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon * Senior Producer: Tim Carter * Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo * Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann * Directors: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Moses Edinborough, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Scott Preston, Lisa Simon, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra * Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, J Milligan, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Ed Valentine *Film & Animation Producers: Christine Walters, Kimberly Wright * Additional Voices For Abby’s Flying Fairy School: Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Stone *Abby's Flying Fairy School characters designed by: Peter de Seve * Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson, Polly Smith, Michelle Hickey, Andrea Detwiler, Lara MacLean, Loryn Brantz, Colette Nickola, Marc Borders, Heather Asch *Music Director: Bill Sherman *Director of Music Arrangements: Joe Fielder *Studio Music Director: Paul Rudolph *Music Coordinator: Gaellissa Francis * Composers: Jon Baker, Eli Bolin, Joe Fielder, Chris Jackson, Alex Lacamoire, Stephen Lawrence, Janis Liebhart, Chris Miller, Lin-Manuel Miranda, Raymond Basho Mosko, Justin Paul, Alan O'Day, Kathryn Raio, Mark Radice, JP Rende, Bill Sherman, Nathan Tysen, Russell Velazquez, PT Walkey * Set Designer: Bob Phillips * Art Direction/Graphics: Pete Ortiz * Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen * Sound Effects Editor/Re-recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S * Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Special Thanks To: Definition 6, Hyperactive Pictures, Magnetic Dreams, Speakeasy FX, Tony Testa, Yellow Sound Lab * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Notes This is the last season to feature Elmo's World at the end of each episode. Starting next season, Elmo the Musical replaces it. Sources External links *Season 42 episode guide *Season 42 Press Kit 42